


Make You Feel Good

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss is frantic and desperate, and Sam has never wanted someone as badly as he wants Blaine in that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel Good

Their first kiss is frantic and desperate, as Sam presses Blaine up against the wall of Rachel Berry's kitchen and grips the back of his neck to keep him close. They're at Rachel's graduation party and it's been an emotional day for everyone, but Blaine's still bitter about Kurt breaking up with him so it's understandable when he mumbles that he has to go and stumbles up the stairs.

But Sam can't let him, not when he looks so broken and hopeless, so he follows him up from the basement and reaches out, pulling his best friend into a deep kiss without giving himself a chance to hesitate. Blaine gasps against Sam's lips, tensing in shock, but he melts into it quickly and claws at Sam's back with his fingertips. 

Encouraged by the reaction, Sam guides him to the wall, and that's how they get there, kissing eagerly with no concern for the party downstairs. They're both intoxicated and it makes things sloppy, but neither of them care at this point, so desperate to just feel and taste and breathe one another in.

Blaine's cheeks are wet with tears and Sam ignores it at first, but eventually he cups Blaine's face with both hands and swipes his thumbs across the tear tracks, over and over until his skin is dry. Blaine whimpers at that as the kiss calms down and Sam pulls back just slightly, resting his forehead against Blaine's while the boy pulls himself together. Their chests are heaving and Blaine's still gripping the back of Sam's shirt tightly, eyes scrunched shut and swollen lips parted breathlessly.

Sam leans back in before too long, pressing his lips against Blaine's once more in a kiss that quickly turns hungry, and he wraps his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him even closer.

Blaine's mouth is warm and wet and inviting against his own, eager to match Sam's kisses without any hesitation, making his knees want to buckle and his heart pound in his chest. He's never been so desperate to be so close to someone, never wanted someone so badly as he wants Blaine in that moment.

"Sam," Blaine whimpers, digging his fingers into Sam's back, and Sam shushes him, tightening his arms around Blaine and kissing him deeper.

Sam can feel him hard against his thigh and he rolls his hips forward slowly, testing the waters and letting out a muffled groan at the torturous friction. But Blaine whimpers again, turning his head to the side to break the kiss. He's gasping for breath and his cheeks tinge pink, visible even in the dim lighting of the room.

"We can't."

Sam dips his own head and presses open-mouthed kisses down Blaine's neck, making soothing noises and talking against his skin, trying to make Blaine understand. He's over-eager and horny and drunk and he's aware that he probably sounds like an idiot, but he feels like he needs this, like he can't let Blaine talk him out of this when they both so obviously want it.

"Can't stand seeing you so sad, baby, just wanna make you feel good," he murmurs desperately, nipping Blaine's collarbone before mouthing his way back up Blaine's neck. He rests his forehead against Blaine's temple and tries to catch his breath, closing his eyes. "Fuck, Blaine, please let me make you feel good."

"I can't, we- we can't, not like this," Blaine insists weakly. "Not here, not now. I- I can't."

He doesn't push Sam away or try to squirm out of his embrace, but the rejection is clear and Sam understands. There's a long silence, broken only by the steady pulsing of the music downstairs and the sounds of their own breathing, before Sam nods against Blaine's temple and takes a step back, bracing himself with hands against the wall on either side of Blaine's shoulders.

"Okay. Not like this," he agrees, his eyes still closed as he collects himself.

"Thank you."

Sam takes another breath before he opens his eyes and dips his head again to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth. Blaine leans into it a little, slotting their lips together a little more than Sam intended, and Sam rests his forehead against Blaine's for a moment.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Sam nods, clears his throat, and lingers just a few seconds longer before pushing himself away from the wall. He sways slightly on his feet, stumbling drunkenly until he catches his balance, and then gestures towards the basement door.

"I'm gonna head back inside," he says.

Blaine nods and steps away from the wall, making his way towards the coat closet. Once he's wiped the last few tears from his eyes and gets his coat in his hands, he turns back to Sam and gives him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sam," he says, nodding his head once. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Sam agrees.


End file.
